ice cream of love
by Permen Caca
Summary: Es krim adalah sesuatu yang terasa dingin pada awalnya, namun memberi rasa manis pada akhirnya. seperti hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. AU/a NaruSaku fic/my first fic/i'm still newbie/dedicated for DMAC/rnr pliss?


**.  
><strong>

**"Ice cream of love"**

**A NARUSAKU fic**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story belongs natturally**

**Dedicated for DMAC**

**Warning : **Maybe OOC, Typo, AU, simple fic, etc.

**Theme : **Spring!

~~~~o8o8o8~~~~

Angin berhembus—membawa kesejukan bagi setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Beberapa anak-anak bermain lompat tali dengan riangnya. Ada pula yang bersepeda, ada pula yang berjalan kaki. Menikmati musim semi pagi hari ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat dua setinggi telinga. Motor pemuda itu berbentuk mirip seperti vespa—hanya saja ini lebih bagus, bewarna putih.

"Hei kau! Kalau berkendara perhatikan sekelilingmu!" hardik gadis yang hampir ditabrak tadi kepada pemuda yang di depannya ini.

"Ma-maaf!" Pemuda itu segera membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat—hingga kepalanya membentur bagian speedometer motor tersebut dan menimbulkan bunyi 'duak' yang kuat. Membuat gadis itu menganga melihatnya—berujung pada ekspresinya yang kentara sekali menahan tawa.

Dasar cowok kikuk.

Begitulah yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Beruntung sekali pemuda itu memakai helm jadi dirinya tak perlu repot-repot membawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit akibat benjolan atau mungkin saja darah setelah benturan tersebut. Pemuda itu segera menegapkan kembali tubuhnya—karena dirinya yakin gadis itu sedang menertawai tingkah bodohnya barusan. Segera pemuda itu menaikan kaca helmnya.

"Jangan ditertawakanlah," ujar pemuda itu sambil menahan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya—seketika membuat gadis itu terdiam. Gadis yang dari tadi mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, memandang pemuda itu. Keduanya bertemu pandang. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat sesosok di hadapan mereka yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Kau!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum.

~~~~o8o8o8~~~~

_Hari itu udara cukup panas. Sehingga anak-anak beramai-ramai mengantri membeli es krim dari kantin sekolah mereka. Berdesak-desakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Suasana itu berlangsung beberapa saat. Perlahan-lahan memudar seiring berkurangnya kerumunan anak-anak yang tadi berdesak-desakan. Tentu saja, mereka sudah mendapatkan keinginan mereka untuk membeli es krim. Saat sudah sepi, datanglah dua orang anak, secara bersamaan langkah mereka sampai di kantin._

_"Pak, es krimnya satu," dua orang anak itu tersentak. Tersentak karena ucapannya serentak dengan orang yang di sampingnya. Saat yang bersamaan pula kedua orang itu menoleh._

_"Maaf nak, es krimnya tinggal satu," penjual es krim itu menatap bergantian dua anak di depannya. Yang laki-laki berambut pirang, dan yang perempuan berambut merah jambu._

_"Aku yang duluan sampai disini, jadi es krim itu untukku," ujar anak laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil._

_"Kau salah cebol, seharusnya cowok itu mendahulukan cewek!" balas anak perempuan tak mau kalah._

_"Oh ya? Hal itu tidak berlaku bagiku, yang pertama tetap yang pertama, dan yang terakhir tetap yang terakhir!" anak laki-laki itu masih bersikukuh dengan keyakinannya bahwa dirinyalah yang sampai duluan ke tempat ini._

_"Kita tentukan dengan suit saja. Yang menang yang dapat es krim itu, bagaimana?" anak perempuan itu memberi usul._

* * *

><p><em>"Yeeaay!" sang anak berambut merah jambu berujar senang karena dirinya menang. Sedangkan anak berambut pirang hanya lesu ketika anak perempuan itu memakan es krim di depannya.<em>

_Anak perempuan tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan anak laki-laki itu mendadak jengkel saat anak perempuan itu memeletkan lidah ke arahnya. Sehingga, dia pun mendorong tangan anak perempuan yang sedang memegang es krim ke arah wajah anak perempuan itu sendiri dan mengakibatkan wajah anak perempuan itu berlepotan es krim._

_Anak laki-laki itu langsung kabur sambil tertawa keras. Sedangkan anak perempuan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dirinya tertawa juga—geli karena kelakuan jahil anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak perempuan itu berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan untuk sesaat ia menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu pergi._

_Dan kedua anak itu saling memandang, lalu tersenyum._

~~~~o8o8o8~~~~

Sekeping memori terlintas di benak keduanya saat melihat senyuman dari masing-masing pihak. Rasanya seperti _De javu. _Senyuman itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Waktu itu mereka belum saling mengenal. Walau bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama, namun keduanya tak pernah sekelas hingga saat masuk SMP kelas 2 dan kelas 3.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Apa kabar Naruto? Lama tidak ketemu ya sejak kelulusan SMP dulu,"

"Kabarku baik Sakura, iya, memang sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,"

Sesaat hening sebentar. Keduanya agak canggung setelah hampir 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah, dan Sakura menjadi gadis yang cantik. Mungkin karena banyak yang berubah dari diri mereka itulah mereka agak canggung. Sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Hmmm, Sakura apa kau tahu di mana tempat penjualan majalah di sekitar sini?"

"Lho? Kenapa repot-repot mencari majalah? Kan di sepanjang jalan menuju kemari ada banyak toko buku,"

"Majalahnya tak sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan—ada tugas kliping dari sekolahku,"

"Oh, kalau begitu dari sini sekitar tiga ratus meter a—"

"—bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku untuk menunjukan arahnya?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya, namun urung karena Naruto membuka kembali suaranya.

"Aku masih payah dalam hal mengingat, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin. Naruto yang sekarang jadi lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya. Dulu, Naruto adalah bocah super berisik yang hampir setiap hari menjahili Sakura dan hampir setiap hari pula Sakura harus berteriak—meneriaki Naruto. Kalau Naruto berbuat jahil, Sakura pasti membalasnya. Sama-sama jahil deh.<p>

Mereka yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura berantem pun tidak merasa terganggu dengan asumsi 'Sakura kasar, suka memukul Naruto' atau 'Naruto bodoh, mau dekat sama cewek kasar seperti Sakura' dan sebagainya. Malah sebaliknya, mereka yang melihat Sakura dan Naruto berantem merupakan hiburan tersendiri—membawa tawa bagi mereka.

Bukan seperti pasangan yang pendekatannya tersembunyi dan yang merasa senang hanya bisa dirasakan kedua pasangan itu sendiri. Naruto dan Sakura ketika bersama membawa kebahagiaan, bukan hanya kepada mereka sendiri, tapi juga bagi orang lain.

Itulah mengapa Naruto dan Sakura begitu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dengan berantemlah cara mereka berkomunikasi dan tanda bagi orang lain bahwa mereka itu baik-baik saja.

Kau tidak percaya?

Pernah dulu suatu hari, ketika itu Naruto menjahili Sakura. Hanya direspon Sakura tertawa kecil—bukan meneriakinya. Lalu gadis itu diam lagi, membuat Naruto berhenti untuk tidak menjahili Sakura lagi. Hanya hening yang terjadi pada keduanya sampai pulang sekolah saat itu. Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya 'Kau kenapa Sakura? Hari ini diam saja,'

'Aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini, Naruto,'

Itulah jawaban Sakura ketika Naruto bertanya. Benarkan? Kalau mereka tidak berantem berarti ada yang tidak beres. Perlu diingat baik-baik hal itu.

"Haaah," Naruto menghembus nafas lega. "Akhirnya majalahnya ketemu juga, terimakasih ya Sakura," Naruto tersenyum. Deretan giginya yang putih terlihat.

"Ya, sama-sama Naruto," Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Mata mereka bertemu. _Emerald_ dan_ Sapphire_. Dengan segera mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah mereka saat ini. Rasa senang dan malu yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Eeer, Naruto," ucap Sakura yang berusaha mencairkan atmosfir canggung yang tengah menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?" Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana sehabis ini?"

"Tentu saja pulang, hahaha," Naruto tertawa kecil.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sedikit… kecewa? Mungkin dirinya ingin bersama Naruto lebih lama karena sudah lama tidak bertemu?

"Hey, Sakura. Sebelum pulang, aku ingin bercerita lebih lama denganmu,"

Hah? Apa? Naruto berpikiran sama dengannya?

"Kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman, bagaimana?"

* * *

><p>Naruto memakirkan motornya. Sakura pun turun dari motor Naruto. Saat ini mereka di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sakura—menuntun gadis itu ke sebuah tempat yang bagus dan nyaman menurutnya. Taman saat itu tak terlalu ramai, sehingga memudahkan Naruto menemukan tempat yang tepat, yaitu pohon sakura yang ada di atas bukit.<p>

"Nah, tempat yang bagus bukan?" ujar Naruto memandang Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengarah terhadap pemandangan yang terbentang di depan matanya. Matanya terbelalak. Pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer terlihat jelas dari atas sini. Dengan latar langit biru cerah menambah keindahan tersendiri. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping—kepada Naruto. Sedikit terkejut karena pemuda itu juga menatapnya. Dan tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

"Ah… " Naruto tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Apa yang ia lakukan? Menggenggam tangan Sakura? Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Saat menyadari tangan Sakura lebih kecil dari tangannya, ada rasa yang menggelitik hatinya.

Sial! Sekarang jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Sakura kau tunggu disini ya," Naruto langsung berlari ketika Sakura belum sempat berkata apa-apa. Sakura hanya menurut saja, ia segera duduk. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan.

Apa karena tadi Naruto menggenggamnya? Atau karena dirinya membalas genggaman Naruto? Atau perpaduan keduanya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, perasaan yang dirasakannya ini rasanya sebuah perasaan usang yang sudah lama tak tersentuh.

~~~~o8o8o8~~~~

_"Hei Sakura, apa kau menyukai Naruto?"_

_"Uhuk-uhuk," Sakura yang sedang meminum jus nya tersedak mendengar perkataan Ino._

_"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Ino?" Mana mungkin aku menyukai si berisik itu._

_"Apa kau yakin masih menyukai Sasuke, Sakura?"_

_"Heh? Tentu sa—"_

_"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, forehead," Ino beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura._

_Sakura berpikir, mencerna kata-kata Ino._

_Benarkah dirinya menyukai Sasuke?_

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, ayah dan ibu punya berita bagus! Tidak lama lagi kita akan pindah Sunakagure, bukankah dari dulu kau ingin tinggal di sana?"<em>

_Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dahi Sakura berkerut heran._

_"Ayahmu dimutasi untuk bekerja di sana, kau senangkan Sakura?"_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura duduk di tepi jendela membiarkan angin malam berhembus melewatinya. Cahaya temaram rembulan masuk dan menerangi kamar tidurnya.<em>

_Benarkah aku merasa senang?_

_Sakura memang ingin tinggal di Sunakagure. Seharusnya ia senang, gembira. Seharusnya. Tapi kenapa perasaannya… _

_Sedih?_

_Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan yang terbayang adalah senyuman pemuda berambut kuning yang sangat dikenalnya. Perkataan Ino terlintas di pikirannya._

_Benarkah dirinya menyukai Sasuke?_

_Selama ini, dia bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan pemuda 'es' itu. Hanya menyapa jika mereka berselisih jalan dan selanjutnya pemuda itu pergi._

_Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang beraura dingin, Naruto beraura hangat. Naruto selalu tersenyum, memberinya semangat, membuatnya tertawa dan pemuda itu, selalu di sisinya._

_Perasaan ini..._

_Pegangan Sakura di bingkai jendela menguat. Pertanyaan Ino terlintas lagi dalam pikirannya._

'Hei Sakura, apa kau menyukai Naruto?'

_Bulir-bulir bening itu keluar dari mata_ emerald_-nya. Perasaan yang sedari dulu ia abaikan, kini mulai menyatu kuat di benaknya._ A little thing called…

Love.

~~~~o8o8o8~~~~

"Huaaa!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kirinya. Dia pun menoleh. Ternyata Naruto sudah ada duduk di sampingnya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau serius sekali, Sakura. Nih, untukmu," Naruto menyodorkan es krim—benda dingin yang menyentuh pipi Sakura tadi. Sakura hanya bingung menatap es krim yang disodorkan.

"Tanda terimakasihku karena kau mau membantuku tadi,"

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu menerima es krim itu. Lalu ia buka bungkusan es krim itu. Sebelum memakannya, ia melihat Naruto sedang menatapnya.

"Mana es krimmu, Naruto?"

"Oh, aku tidak ingat. Soalnya tadi aku kan hanya berniat untuk membelikan Sakura saja," Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura melongo. Jadi dari tadi Naruto hanya memikirkannya?

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan lagi.

Sakura akhirnya mencicipi es krim itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Naruto menarik tangannya yang memegang es krim.

"Aku minta ya es krimnya," tanpa ada kata persetujuan dari Sakura, pemuda itu sudah memakan es krimnya. Wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

Satu, karena satu es krim dengan Naruto. Dua, karena Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Tiga, karena wajah Naruto dekat dengan wajahnya! Ya tuhan! Wajah Naruto terlihat tampan.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya—memakan es krim. Dirinya pun terkejut karena wajahnya dengan Sakura dekat. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu yang memerah, terlihat… manis.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melihat wajah manis itu. Perlahan wajahnya didekatkan dengan wajah gadis. Sang gadis membeku di tempatnya. Saat merasakan terpaan napas sang gadis di permukaan kulitnya, dia berhenti. Lalu, ibu jarinya mengarah ke bibir Sakura.

"Berlepotan tuh," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap sisa es krim yang ada di bibir Sakura.

"A-ah, terimakasih," ujar Sakura tergagap.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Lalu ia menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?' Rutuknya dalam hati. Saat dirinya melihat wajah manis Sakura, dia ingin… menciumnya?

Bodooooh! Jika itu sampai terjadi bagaimana? Salahkan saja gadis itu yang tadi terlihat manis sekali. Arrrgh! Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Suasana hening itu berlangsung beberapa menit.

"Hmm, kau ini niat gak sih Naruto mengasihku es krim? Kok masih minta? Beli dong," ucap Sakura—berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Naruto menoleh. Tersenyum. "Ck, pelit."

"Biar saja."

"Jidat,"

"Cebol,"

"Aku gak cebol lagi, aku sudah lebih tinggi, Sakura." Naruto menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, " Fuuuh, merepotkan ya berbicara denganmu," Naruto berujar dengan wajah yang dikalem-kalemin.

"KENAPA KAU SOK KEREN BEGITU BODOH!" Sakura paling kesal jika Naruto bersikap sok keren seperti tadi. Akhirnya Sakura memukul lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa. Namun, seketika pukulan itu terhenti.

"Naruto? Apa kau membenciku?" Sakura menunduk.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sejak kapan dirinya membenci Sakura?

"Apa kau tidak benci padaku yang sering kasar kepadamu? Aku kan sering memukulmu,"

"Hah? Mana pula sakit pukulanmu, Sakura, hahahahaha," Naruto tertawa. Namun Sakura masih menunduk. "Justru itu yang aku sukai darimu, Sakura,"

"Apa?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Sakura menatap mata Naruto. Yang dilihatnya disana adalah kejujuran.

Ada hal penting yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Naruto selama ini. Sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal di hatinya dari dulu sampai saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku saat SMP dulu Naruto? Lalu kau lebih banyak diam kepadaku, sedangkan pada yang lainnya tidak?" Sakura merasakan matanya memanas, "Hubungan kita merenggang saat itu, saat setelah ujian akhir,"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Dan ah! Dia ingat. Dia ingat saat setelah ujian akhir dia mengacuhkan Sakura. Naruto merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"Oh, itu akan kujelaskan, dengarkan ya,"

Sakura terdiam—berusaha fokus.

"Aku belajar dari buku, bahwa cewek itu lebih suka tipe cowok yang kalem. Apalagi kudengar itu juga termasuk tipe cowok Sakura, maka dari itu aku berusaha kalem jika berada dekat Sakura, agar Sakura bisa tertarik padaku,"

Apa?

"Bo-bodoh! Lalu, kenapa kau menghindariku Naruto?"

"Aku mendengar kau menyukai Sasuke," Sakura terlihat ingin menyelanya, namun urung karena Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan 'diam dan dengarkan saja'.

"Aku menghindari Sakura bukan karena aku benci. Hanya saja rasanya dadaku panas mengingatmu yang menyukai Sasuke,"

"Ja-jadi…." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Matanya mulai memanas.

"Ya Sakura. Perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang," Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Naruto, ternyata pemuda itu….

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooooh! Kau bodoh Naruto! Tak perlu jadi orang lain untuk jadi pacarku! Kau membuatku sedih karena sikapmu itu, bodoh!" Sakura berteriak kepada Naruto. Ia memukul Naruto tanpa ampun. Tangisnya pecah. Kelegaan dan rasa senang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

Naruto hanya tertawa sambil berusaha terus mengelak pukulan dari Sakura.

"He-hei, hentikan Sakura,"

Sakura masih terus memukul Naruto. Lama-lama karena kesal, Naruto menahan tangan Sakura. Sakit juga kan kalau membiarkan gadis itu memukulnya terus? Lagi pula ada hal yang ingin di katakannya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu sedih, Sakura," Naruto mengusap air mata Sakura pelan.

"Tolong, jangan mendiamkanku lagi, jadilah dirimu sendiri, Naruto,"

"Iya Sakura. Ya," Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. "Kalau tidak perlu jadi orang lain untuk jadi pacarmu Sakura, berarti aku bisa jadi pacarmu kan?" Naruto menyeringai jahil. Sakura merona merah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura," Naruto menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam. Nada Naruto tegas tanpa keragu-raguan dan tulus saat mengatakan itu.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah Sakura saat ini.

Naruto meletakan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya begitu pula Naruto. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah keduanya.

"Ah, es krimnya jatuh," Kata Sakura.

"Sudah jatuh sedari kau memukulku, Sakura," Naruto bangkit berdiri,"Kita beli es krimnya lagi," Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dan melangkah beriringan dengan Naruto. Bunga sakura yang berguguran seolah mengiringi langkah mereka.

Es krim. Rasa dingin yang terasa pada awalnya, namun memberi rasa manis pada akhirnya. Seperti hubungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan kedua tangan itu bertautan penuh cinta.

**END**

**A/N : **Sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, maklum, masih newbie xD. Maaf ya kalau alur nya kecepetan, gak jelas dan minta saran, kritik, dan komentarnya lewat review :3

**Thanks for reading….**

**Review please?**


End file.
